Absolutely Brilliant
by ItsAMaddyThing
Summary: Percy Jackson has a crush on a sweet girl named Annabeth. They are both lone demigods looking for a friend, but before they get know each other well, Percy is stolen by the giant Polybotes to wake up Gaia, so Annabeth goes on a quest to save him. An adventure story, which might turn into something more. Please read, first story! Pumped! Now click on that title, go on!
1. Hope To See You Soon

**A/N 'ello 'ello 'ello! First story! So excited! I really hope you like it! P-lease review! It would warm my heart to the bone! Does you're heart have bones? I don't think so... I am a Percy Jackson fan, cause they are the best books ever! I hope you like it! Read, young grasshopper, read! **

**Disclaimer Notice: I do not own Percy or Annabeth.**

_**Now read!**_

**Percy's P.O.V**

_Great work, Jackson, _I thought, annoyed with myself._ Really? Hope to see you soon? _I mentally kicked myself as I walked away from the girl I'd had crush on since sixth grade, _Annabeth Chase. Even the name was dreamy. Ahhhhh…. "Agh!" _I was so distracted I nearly walked into a pole, but stepped aside at the last second. _Battle reflexes. _Why would she even notice me as I am now? And if she knew who I really was…. she wouldn't even take the time to say 'hi' every morning (which made my heart burst).

_Stop day dreaming, _I chided myself;_this isn't a sappy love story. _

My mind could let go, but my heart was as determined as I was to get straight D's in every dyslexia and ADHD.

_Wow, studying Shakespeare in History has really rubbed off on me. Soon I'll be reciting Romeo and Juliet!_

_Just get back to the fort._I thought glumly.

The truth was, all of this was a lie. My attempt to live a normal, carefree life. But soon they would come. It was unavoidable. The monsters always came without fail. Soon I would do what I always do in the end.

I would run, hoping to leave everything behind him. It only ever worked for a month, at most. His school bag was heavy with English books, Drama homework, and a emergency supply of ambrosia and a flask of nectar. He was tempted to take a swig, but given too much it will burn you to ashes, so he decided to pass.

_Food of the gods._Typical._ The nicest stuff in the world would kill you if you had too much. I guess that's why you don't see many fat gods. Huh. _

In the pocket of his school pants was a pen. A pen named Riptide. Once you took the cap of, it turned into a Celtic bronze sword. Previous owners include Hercules himself.

_Yeah I'm cool. I have a sword._

I finally trudged around a corner and arrived at a massive, old, decaying house. _Home sweet home. _All those shallow, rich kids have big mansions, servants, the whole enchilada. I just took what I was given. I went to school in NYC. I didn't have any friends and bullies seemed to target me. Some turned out to be monsters in disguise. I never lasted long in one single school. I was sure I was the only one like me. Though sometimes I entertained the thought that there _could, maybe _be more because there were other gods, but then I told myself to grow up and be realistic. My mom didn't want me as near as I could tell, and my father was Poseidon, god of the seas. My two uncles are Zeus and Hades. My mom is mortal, so I am half mortal half god. A demigod.

I dumped my bag next to the door and went into the kitchen, having what I always have, morning and night, day after day, week after week. You get the picture.

As you can probably guess, they were... baked beans. _Ta da! _

They got old after the first time I had them which was... what, five years ago? Wow, it seemed like yesterday. If only I could settle down somewhere were the monsters couldn't find me. If only... No. I couldn't afford to think like that. It is how it is and there is nothing I can do about it.

_Knock... knock... CRACK!_

The last sound made me jump. It was a monster. It had to be. Who else would come to this sorry excuse of a house at four in the afternoon? Besides, I didn't like that loud crack at the end it.

I pulled my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it, which grew into a full-sized glowing sword. I put my back against the wall next to the empty door frame. The monster was still at the front door.

I considered unexpectedly jumping out and attempting to slice the creature to bits, but it was a bit too risky for my taste. And my body.

I considered what I should do, dismissing the wilder ideas that immediately came to mind and deciding on safest option; I would throw something to roughly somewhere near the stove, which was opposite from where I stood, then when whatever it was walked through, focused on the noise, I would cut it into smithereens.

Simple. Easy to remember.

I picked up the nearest thing I could get my hands on (a mouldy apple), and chucked it at the stove with all my might, which created a loud _"BANG". _

I gave a small grunt a of satisfaction as the monster came towards the commotion, though I thought it was a little lighter than it should have been, but what do I know? I've only been attacked twice a month for the last five years. Hey, you never know! I _could _be wrong!

Anyway,the monster crept towards the sound and I readied my sword.

_Five, for, three, two… _my sword arced towards the monster; until I realised it wasn't a monster at all!

It was Annabeth! It was too late to halt its deadly swipe, so Riptide made a deep cut along her upper arm.

She gave a small yelp of fright and pain, but I was too confused to register it.

Normally, the blade went through regular mortals, because Celtic bronze is deadly to monsters and me (a demigod), but simply passed through mortals like they weren't there. That's when I finally realised that Annabeth was bleeding, and it was my fault.

_Oops._

I hesitantly offered her some ambrosia, not sure if it would kill her or not. See, I think if you're not a child of the gods, it would turn your blood to fire and you would crumble to ashes, (that happens _alot). _But I think Annabeth is different. My magic sword should've just passed right through her, but it didn't.

I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Annabeth glared daggers at me, while clutching her wounded arm.

"Try it. It'll help." I said sheepishly. And after she said nothing and continued to try to stare me down, I added "I promise."

She grudgingly took it from my palm. She nibbled the edge the edge of it and her face lit up in a radiant smile.

_God she's beautiful._

I thought happily, wishing this moment would last forever. It felt like she was smiling at _me_ (like that would happen).

See, ambrosia is comfort food. Despite looking like an ordinary fudge brownie, it tasted like whatever made you feel good.

Nectar, on the other hand, just tasted like iced-cold apple juice.

Bo-ring.

Annabeth gobbled the rest of it down in less than a second. Then she turned on me with a steely glint in her eye, like she wouldn't take no for an answer. And if I lied, she would beat me to a pulp.

_She is so hot._

I was about to ask 'what' but she beat me to it.

"Who are you? You aren't normal are you?" Her voice caught on 'normal' and I wondered why, but then she continued and I was too busy trying to keep up, I soon forgot about it.

"Normal people don't live in old run-down houses. Normal people don't try and kill girls who walk in to say hi and ask if you wanted to go and have... also people don't normally own, what, a gold, maybe bronze sword? Explain yourself!"

she then took a deep breath and folded her arms, a determined expression on her beautiful face.

I wasn't sure what I should do. I mean what am I supposed to do? Lie or tell the truth? I decided the latter, because if she hadn't runaway screaming yet, well, it was worth a try.

"You might want to sit down." I cautioned, but when she remained standing, I took a deep breath and started at the very beginning, from my mom throwing me out, to my first orphanage, up until the present.

Then I breathed in deeply and waited for her response. I have _never_ gotten this far before. Normally they ran when I took a deep breath at the beginning.

She muttered something about _Athena_ and _daughter_ but I didn't quite get that.

Then she said aloud, "I'm one of them... But could he be... surely not..." She trailed off uncertainly.

I was blank for a second, while tried to figure out what Annabeth was saying.

Then it hit me like slap in the face, I stumbled for a second then regained my voice. "You're a... a... demigod!" I managed to get out, gobsmacked. I babbled on, quite stressed out.

"Oh I wish I could've known! All these years I thought I was alone! Now we can run together! You will need a weapon, but I'm sure there will be one somewhere –"

"- Hold the fort!" she said, cutting me off,

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You just tried to bloody kill me!"

"It was an accident-" I tried, but she wouldn't be swayed.

"NO! I cannot believe I thought I loved you!"

Then she stormed out the front door, probably going back to her nice big house. I thought about going after her, but it was no use, because my feet were cemented to the hard wooden floorboards, my mind reeling, so if I took a step, I'd probably do a nose dive and land face first on the floor.

I was so distracted I didn't notice a shadow creeping over the doorway in front of me, until I realized it was definitely darker than before.

But it was too late, I was fumbling around in my pockets for Riptide, when something hard bashed me on the side of my head really hard.

I stumbled towards the doorway, thinking of Annabeth, when it came around again bashing me in the same spot as laced through my head travelling down my spine.

I cried out hoping someone would hear me and come to help.

No one came.

I went limp, limbs not obeying my fragile heads command, while the floorboards rushed up to meet me.

_Annabeth..._

_Oh yes_, the giant Polybotes thought, _There is no stopping me now! __I will not run away from a chocolate muffin this time! _

**A/N I really hope y'all love it! Again, please review, it means so much! Also, any ideas for the next chapter? Though if i don't have any readers, THERE MIGHT NOT BE ONE! Da, da daaaaa! My thanks to my awesome sister asho, or ItsAStupudAssDecisionThing,(did I spell that right?) who showed me everthing, signed me in, and unlocked Fanfictions SECRETS! Astalavesta reviewers!(Hopefully)!**


	2. Where are you?

**A/N Hello my homies! Whassup? Now that I've written the second chapter, I saw the first one was absolutely rubbish. ItsAMaddyThing agrees with me :) so don't judge me. Sorry about the wait, but the next one's already half-way through. The computer wasn't working. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer Notice: I do not own Percy J or Annabeth C.**

Annabeths POV

"Boys, always coming in and ruining everything, most likely with a sharp, pointy blade of some sort."

I grumbled to myself, still clutching my throbbing (but healing) shoulder.

I just wanted to see whether or not he wanted to go to the movies to see 'The Fault in Our Stars' or something sappy like that. I got a bit more than I bargained for.

I got a sword-swinging manic.

As I stumbled back to the place where I was staying, my mind drifted through the exciting and painful events that had happened in the past hour.

I had followed Percy at a distance (whoever calls me a stalker first, I will track down you and slash to pieces with my Celtic Bronze knife. That's right, I've got a knife. Be afraid.)Until we (!) reached an old run-down house. I wasn't too impressed, obviously, but, if he was like me, I would envy him.

All I got was a box.

Feel free to laugh, but remember the knife.

I waited a few minutes, just in case, then went up to knock. On the fourth tap, however, the door pretty much fell off its hinges (no surprise seeing how rusty they were) and made a really loud crack.

I waited in the empty doorway for a bit wondering when he would come charging down the steps, with a sword I presume, thinking I was a monster or something (boys, completely tactless).

Therefore, when nothing happened, obviously, I was suspicious. My hand drifted to the back pocket of my jeans, where my knife was. But instinct told me not to draw it yet.

Yet.

Then I had heard a bang past the doorway in front of me were, I assumed, considering the structure and age of the house, the kitchen lay (what, I enjoy architecture, **and** I'm quite good at it).

I had approached the kitchen warily, not entirely eliminating the idea that a monster or giant kidnapped him, and was just about to stop and look around for the source of the noise, when pain erupted in my upper left arm.

Hot blood poured down my arm onto the floorboards, and soon a small pool had surrounded me like a prison.

A small yelp of pain and surprise escaped me, before I had clamped my mouth shut, and clutched my wounded arm, trying unsuccessfully to stem the flow of blood.

Only then did I realise that nothing had happened to my attacker, and whoever it was hadn't finished me of yet. Then I looked up and sea green eyes looked right back at me.

_Percy Jackson._

Then a look of confusion had crossed over his handsome features and he stared at me, puzzled.

I thought I understood why.

Celtic bronze normally goes straight through mortals, so if he had any brains, he would put two and two together, and see that I was a demigod.

My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare, (deep breath) architecture, weaving, and a bunch of other stuff.

Now, you're probably thinking;

_Hang on, isn't Athena a maiden goddess? Doesn't that mean she can't have children?_

I wasn't born from her stomach.

I was born from Athena's thoughts.

I'm literally a brain child.

Percy hesitantly offered me some ambrosia, by the look of it. How sweet!

I glared at him

"Try it. It'll help." He said sheepishly.

Duh. How dumb can you get?

I glared some more.

"I promise."

He added.

Bah. All this niceness was getting on my nerves.

To shut him up, I took the ambrosia and nibbled.

I smiled happily. I just couldn't help it.

Then I saw him staring at me, his eyes as big as gold drachmas, so I killed the smile.

"Who are you? You aren't normal are you?"

I questioned.

My voice caught on 'normal'.

Once I thought I was 'normal'. So did Thalia.

So did Luke.

And the both died to save me.

All because Gaia, the earth mother, decided that she could do without three demigods running around, trying to find a safe haven.

So she sent Echidna and her monster daughter Chimera to finish them off, five years ago.

Gaia didn't think one could survive.

But I did.

I followed Luke's last orders';

_Run. _

I then jerked back into the present, and continued to rant at Percy, as if nothing had happened.

"Normal people don't live in old run-down houses. Normal people don't try and kill girls who walk in to say hi and ask if... also people don't normally own... what, a bronze sword? Explain yourself!"

I then folded my arms and…. You guessed it!

I glared at him.

Percy looked like he was about to lie, then he stopped himself and said,

"You might want to sit down."

He cautioned.

But when I remained standing he took a deep breath and started what seemed the very beginning, from his mom throwing him out, to his first orphanage, up until the present.

Then he took a deep breath and waited for my response.

"I'm one of them, a demigod, I knew that.… But could he be...Ares?….no…Apollo?…. sword not bow….Poseidon! Surely not..."

I had trailed of uncertainly, not sure of my facts.

Percy seemed to catch on, finally, and burst out;

"You're a... a... demigod!"

He babbled on, sounding quite stressed,

"Oh I wish I could've known! All these years I thought I was alone! Now we can run together! You will need a weapon, but I'm sure there will be one somewhere –"

"- Hold the fort!"

I had yelled, cutting him off,

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You just tried to bloody kill me!"

"It was an accident-"

He had tried, but I wouldn't be swayed.

"NO! I cannot believe I thought I loved you!"

I wasn't proud of what I said, and I regretted it now.

I thought of going back, but I couldn't face after what I'd said.

I reached the alley-way where the box was and settled in for the night, starving.

Then I slept, dreaming about a large giant, carrying a sack slung over his shoulder, and as he journeyed over mountains and gullies he chanted:

_And as I go,_

_On my way,_

_To meet my brothers_

_In the fray,_

_The great earth mother_

_Where she lay_

_And in a whisper_

_She will say_

_Thank you my son, for have come_

_You will become a king, today,_

_When I wake_

_You will be a king._

I woke up in cold sweat, that horrible chant permanently etched into my brain.

Its okay, just a dream, just a dream, I repeated to myself over like a… _a chant. _

I stopped immediately.

I was so wound up while I walked to school.

At the slightest sound I would spin around, my imagination making all the harmless shadows seemed to look like lurking giants, ready to pounce on their unknowing victims.

Those horrible fantasies wound through the long walk to school, that nightmarish chant, twisted though them, over and over.

When I finally reached NYC, I was as white as a ghost, standing as rigid as a wooden plank.

Assembly seemed to be over as quick as a flash, probably because I was dreading the first lesson. Why?

It was with Percy Jackson.

I sat at my desk.

Percy wasn't here yet.

Maybe he was waiting to make a big entrance, to say that he was having a 'grief' session, because someone (me) had 'put-him-down.'

But then we did the register, and he still hadn't turned up.

My mind worked overtime, thinking over all the possibilities, until a horrible, unbearable idea came over my mind, stopping all the activity in my brain.

_What if the dream was real?_

The architecture lesson, for the first time ever, seemed to go on forever.

I kept staring at the clock.

Every passing minute seemed longer than the last, and it was a double, so it took a doubly long time.

Then I had a brilliant idea.

The sneakiest, un-Annabeth like idea, I'd ever had.

I'd pretend to be sick.

Simple; easy to remember.

You know how parents always say the magic word is 'please'?

They're wrong.

The magic word is puke.

It'll get you out of the classroom before you can say 'Speedy González'.

"Mr Brown, can I go to the bathroom, I think I'm going puke."

I asked in my best 'sick' voice.

"Yes, go! Quick!"

I sprinted out the door, heading towards the office, until the architecture classroom was out of sight, and then I turned towards Percy's 'house', if you could call it that, and slowed down to a jog.

At last, I reached the massive, crumbling house I sprinted up to the doorframe (I am convicted _GUILTY!_) and called out.

No answer.

"Percy!"

No answer.

I barged in, not caring if he thought I was a monster, or not (unless I got sliced to bits, then I would probably care).

I checked the kitchen first, it seemed the most likely place he would be (boys + food = **where they are**).

Empty.

Bathroom?

Empty.

Starting to panic.

Back storage room?

Massive hole were the door was.

_Suspicious. _

The hole was about the same size of a …_A giant._

"_PERCY!"_

I screamed out, hoping for an answer to this life-and-death puzzle.

None came.

**So what do ya think? **_**Cliff-hanger! **_**I am **_**very **_**pleased with how this went. Please review! I am really pumped. Any ideas for the next chapter? I know I'm halfway through, but better late than never, eh? Thanks for reading, and, again, but with more force: REVIEW, OR ELSE! Sayonara baby! **


	3. Polybotes

_**A/N **_** First up, *deep breath*, please-don't-hurt-me-I-know-it-took-forever-to-update-but-I-was-busy-and-I-know-that-it-is-miserably-short but I'm sorry OK! I'M SORRY! Right am I forgiven? Audience: **_**Yes! **_**Great. As I said before I know I know it is short but at least it aint rubbish (Me: I take pride in knowing my work '**_**aint rubbish**_**' Other me:'obviously! Thats why yer so stuck up!)**

**Thank you to my reviewer's ****ItsAKiliThing, milkman95, Divine Protector of the Unicorns, ****illimitableness, (That is REALLY hard to spell) ItsAStupidAssDecisionThing, allen r and, again, ItsAKiliThing cause YOU MADE MY DAY! **

**ItsAStupidAssDecisionThing thinks I should make a date to update it (urgh!) so let's make it a fortnight because she also (sooo bossy) keeps saying the chapters should be longer. And I'm attempting to write a one-shot so I'll see how it goes.**

**Hope you like it!**

_Percy's POV_

I had been in a sack for three days.

Not funny.

Not funny at all.

So, why could I just get my pen/sword out of my pocket and bust out some moves?

Already tried that.

Enchanted sack.

_Groan. _

Punched the bag.

Screamed.

Screamed and punched.

"_Would you SHUT UP!" _Sigh.

_Well at least I'm not hanging upside down. _I thought

(Monster carrying me, shifts position. I am now upside down.)

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

I squirmed, trying to prop myself upright, and finally after a few minutes of squirming, twisting and swearing, I was sitting up.

"Thanks, a lot!"

"Who- _what- _are you?"

I asked now I was in comfortable position.

I understood that I was in no situation to be asking questions, but hopefully the ogre, (I decided that it had to be a strong [not a compliment] monster to carry me in a sack without, seemingly, a lot of effort. However, normally they want to boast.

I turned out that I was right (did you ever doubt me?).

"I am Polybotes, one of the twelve giants, child of Gaia, born from the blood that fell when Uranus" (No matter how you pronounce that name, it always sounds WRONG) "Was killed by his son, Kronos. Like most of my brothers, I was killed by the god we were made to destroy. I was crushed under Nisyros, a piece of the island Kos broken off and thrown by Poseidon, that stupid so called god of the seas."

"_**I will CRUSH HIM! And all his children!" **_

Whoa, dude! Take a breath!

I don't think this was a good time to mention that Poseidon was my dad.

"So how do I come into it?"

I tried to ask causally, which was hard because, you know, I'm asking a god-killing-me-destroying giant pretty much how he was going to kill me.

Not weird at all.

"Oh, you have the biggest honour of all."

Polybotes said, and I had a feeling that he gruesomely grinning, while I was grimacing.

"Your blood will water the ancient stones, and awake the Earth Mother!"

That effectively shut me up.

"Ah, all my blood?"

I managed to get out.

"Oh yes," he replied evilly, "Every. Last. Drop."

I knew I had to escape.

Obviously.

He was going to kill me to wake up a maniac primordial goddess who wanted to kill every last living soul on Earth! Maybe the dead souls too. I'll have to ask her.

Of course I had to escape.

Duh.

I heard a splash.

_Oh bum._

But it was only water

I liked water, it was cool and refreshing.

Hang on a sec.

_Water._

Poseidon is god of the seas.

God of water.

_Click._

Maybe I could do something like….. I dunno; summon a tidal wave or something.

That would be cool.

I concentrated, hard.

I imagined a little jet of water bubbling up right underneath me.

I heard a bubbling below me.

I got super excited.

I willed it to grow.

The bubbling intensified.

My excitement intensified.

I willed a jet to come up and hit me on my glucious maximus.

I felt a tug in my gut.

The water obeyed.

Ow.

Normally that is not a good thing, but today, it was Elysium.

Polybotes must have noticed something, because he growled and said;

"Doing something fishy (Get it, fishy! Ha! No? Anyone?), are ya? Well you can't do nothing when you're unconscious!"

He plunged the sack into the water.

I thought maybe that the sack was waterproof, but no.

I only just had time to take a breath before the water covered me.

After about a minute, I couldn't hold my breath in any longer, and I had to exhale.

Then I breathed in again, wishing that I didn't have to breath in any water, because I want to die fighting, not being helplessly drowned in a sack.

I took a deep breath and prepared to black out.

_A deep breath._

I could breathe underwater?

Say what?

Also I realised (after I calmed down) I was dry, like, perfectly dry, and I felt stronger, like I'd just eaten some ambrosia and nectar.

Polybotes didn't know any of this, obviously, so I sent out a signal to all the sea creatures, Nereids, maybe even naiads, and they came so quickly it was as though they have been waiting forever.

I mentally said:

_Hey, thanks for coming so quickly. Could you please get me out?_

In reply they cut a small hole in the bottom of the sack, about ½ a metre in diameter.

I got out easily and just in time too, because Polybotes lifted the enchanted sack out of the lake, which spewed water everywhere.

I turned back to the Nereids to say thank you but they had disappeared.

_Huh._

_Well thanks any- _

I was cut short by a massive hand shooting through the water, grouping around for something.

I realised I was that something.

I willed the currents to speed me deeper and I shot into the murky darkness.

I couldn't see, I guess, I could kind of sense the heat sources, so I didn't run into anything.

I could hear Polybotes roar in outrage, even though sound doesn't normally travel underwater it was _so _loud that Eskimos' in Antarctica probably just got buried in snow from an avalanche.

_Well at least I'm safe down here._

That was something no demigod should ever say.

As soon as those words escaped my mouth, the legs of some massive shrimp/prawn wrapped around my stomach, staunching my airflow or whatever I breathe under, because it was definitely staunching it.

My only thought two thoughts were;

_Shrimpzilla!_

And

_Holy *beep*!_

Before I was dragged into the even darker darkness.

_Annabeths POV_

After I destroyed what was left of the storage room (which only took a minute; there was a total of three things) I sat down and tried to think.

_Ok, he was obviously taken by a giant, duh, and he was- _*kicked myself for being negative*- is-_ a son of Poseidon, and Poseidon's nemesis is Polybotes, so say he was taken by Polybotes, they would go... _where?

I mulled it over for a second, before deciding they would have gone east.

Why, you ask?

The fairies told me.

Because there are unnaturally large footprints heading east!

Of course that's the way they went.

Duh.

But was I supposed to go after him?

I argued with myself for a bit until finally deciding on my best plan.

Notice I said best, not safest.

I would go after him.

It is my duty to demigod kind!

Not cause I liked him or anything, just because, you know, demigods have to stick up for each other, right? That's how we survive.

That act may have fooled anyone else, but I can't fool myself (I'm just too smart).

**A/N I really hoped you like it! Now, there was this thing I'm supposed to say...what is it? Right, **_**he hem, **__**REVIEW RIGHT NOW CAUSE I WOULD DO IT FOR YOU! **_** OK have fun REVIEWING! And always remember; **

**The worst thing you write**

**is better than the best thing you didn't write,**

**so WRITE! Sayonara baby!**


End file.
